


Takeru's Second Day

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 1, First Day of School, School, VRAINS Week 2018, Well - Freeform, Yusaku is so done, give the boy some peace and quiet, second day of school, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: It was far too early in the morning for Yusaku to be dealing with such upbeat people.Especially when one of them almost blows their cover.





	Takeru's Second Day

Yusaku set his book bag onto his desk, settling down into his seat at the back of the classroom. He had about ten minutes left before classes started, and fifteen before Shima arrived to talk his ear off. At least he already knew all of the material. The only thing he had to worry about was whether or not the computer science teacher would keep to the notes he had written up for him or go entirely off-script again. For the sake of the other students, he hoped that he would remember the limits of their intelligence.  


“Hey Fujiki!” Well, there went fifteen minutes of relative silence.  


“Good morning, Shima. Congratulations on arriving to class on time.” He focused on the trees outside, fully prepared to tune out the ramblings and conspiracy theories already flowing from the teen beside him. Sometimes, he wondered if Shima even realized that he was being ignored. Then again, it was Shima, so the chances were slim to none. The trees outside finally had all of their summer leaves.  


A brief ray of silence cut through the fog of sound. It was just unusual enough to draw Yusaku’s attention back to what was happening.  


“That kid looks downright lost, don't ya think?” accompanied by a pointing finger, it was difficult not to spot the boy at the front of the room. He kept adjusting his glasses with one hand, the other locked to his side in a death grip on his school bag. Of course, he already knew who the boy was, but he couldn't exactly go up to Takeru and start talking to him. After all, according to everyone else in the building, the two had never met.  


That, however, was no inhibition to Shima at all. Before Yusaku could so much as blink, the other was already halfway down the stairs waving his arms over his head to get the transfer student’s attention. He took a book on advanced coding out of his bag and proceeded to ignore the two who were steadily coming closer. Who knows? They might get the hint and leave him be.  


A quiet burst of laughter from the pair reminded him that, while Takeru was considerably more useful than Shima, they both possessed that mental simplicity that made them get along with others quite well. It was severely unfortunate.  


Then they arrived and he was forced to look up and acknowledge them lest Shima decide that he had suddenly gone deaf and required an extreme increase in volume to participate in conversation. It had happened before, leading to a long story about Shima’s great-aunt and how there wasn't much wrong with her ears or anything but anytime he was talking to her she just couldn't seem to hear nothing he said, and Yusaku _did not want a repeat of that, _thank you very much.  
__

____

“Hey Fujiki! Homura here is new and doesn't know many people, so he'll be sitting with us for today and heading to club after school with us too so he can meet some more people; isn't that great?!” Yusaku kept his expression carefully blank at the suggestion that he would be attending the duel club today as well. He gave a single nod, which Shima took as a sign to shove the unsuspecting Takeru into a seat.  


The force sent him tumbling after crashing against the hard plastic, losing his grip on his bag. From inside it came a small shout, which Yusaku could only hope Shima would interpret as his ears playing tricks on him and not as an Artificial Intelligence complaining about the rough treatment of minute sentient beings. He quickly bent and scooped up the bag as Takeru pulled himself up.  


“Whoa sorry there Homura! Didn't mean to knock you over there! You okay?” Shima was mildly panicking, even as Takeru repeatedly told him that he was fine, and that no, he didn't need to visit the nurse for any bumps or scrapes.  


Now seemed like a good time to interrupt. “Here’s your bag.” He held it out for Takeru to take.  


“Oh, thanks Yusaku!” Takeru snatched it up, then froze. And with good reason, the _idiot _.  
__

____

“Huh? Do you two know each other?” While Yusaku would normally be surprised that Shima had picked up on something so subtle, he was too busy tempering the annoyance that was trying to break out onto his face.  


“U-um, well, you see, the thing is that… um-”  


“We both ended up in the hospital at the same time when we were younger.” That sounded believable enough, right? After all, it was technically the truth. They had both ended up in the hospital after the Lost Incident ended, although whether or not it was the same hospital was another matter altogether.  


“I see! So you two are hospital buddies, then? But wait, how long ago was that? People don't usually keep in touch with hospital buddies for long, do they?” Well, at least he bought it.  


Takeru still looked like a deer caught in headlights, so Yusaku answered. “It was ten years ago, and we did not keep in contact, however Takeru was here yesterday and recognized me.” Best to keep to half-truths.  


“Really? Cool! But I don't remember seeing you yesterday, what gives?” Placating him only led to more questions. But Shima had addressed the question specifically to Takeru, so he was on his own.  


Luckily, it seemed like his brain had switched back on. “I was only here wrapping up some paperwork that had to do with my transfer, heck I only spotted Yusaku in the hallway by chance. Then again, his hair is hard to forget!”  


… Yusaku didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult.  


“You got that right! I totally thought it was dye or something at first, but it doesn't seem to be growing out, so I guess his head is just made of cotton candy.”  


That, however, was definitely a insult.  


The bell rang, saving him from further embarrassment. As the teacher entered, Shima flopped down into the seat between them, leaning back. “This is going to be a great day, I can feel it!”  


The only thing Yusaku could feel was his incoming headache.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but it will have to wait until VRAINS Week is over. Let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or critiques!


End file.
